1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a chair and in particular to a chair that is of modular construction and which can be constructed economically and some modules added as needed.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. xc2xa7xc2xa71.97 and 1.98
There exists in the art a multitude of different chair constructions, each being designed as a single or unitary body that does not allow for addition of modular units as desired. Furthermore, these chairs are all very complicated in their construction.
It would be advantageous to have a chair that is constructed in modules in a simple and easy manner and to which additional modules such as arm rest modules, back rest tilt modules, a lumbar support module, and a chair height modules could be added as desired.
The present invention relates to a chair of modular construction that has a central base module, first and second seat and back support module connected to the central base module, a seat plate module being mounted over the top of the central base module for receiving a chair seat, a back rest frame module attached to the seat and back support module and to the seat plate module for receiving a back rest, a wheel base module coupled to the bottom of the central base module for providing mobility to the chair, a lumbar support module for supporting the lumbar region of the user of the chair, a seat back tilt control module associated with the seat plate module, and a seat height adjustment module associated with the base module with a lever arm attached to the seat plate module for actuating the seat height adjustment module.
The arm rest module may or may not be attached to the chair if desired without affecting the construction of the chair as it exists. In like manner, the lumbar support module may or may not be coupled to the back rest frame support module. Further, the seat back tilt control mechanism can be omitted without changing the construction of the basic chair.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a chair of modular construction wherein some modules can be omitted without changing the basic construction of the chair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a chair of modular construction that is simple and easy to construct.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a chair of modular construction in which a central base module forms the hub of the chair and to which elongated seat and back support modules can be added, a seat plate module can be added, a back rest frame module can be added and a wheel base module can be added.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a chair of modular construction using a central base module to which can be added arm rest modules, lumbar support modules, and seat tilt control modules as needed without changing the design of the chair.
Thus, the invention relates to a novel chair of modular construction comprising a central base module having a top and a bottom and opposing ends; a seat plate module having a front end and a rear end and being attached to the top of the central base module for receiving a chair seat; first and second elongated seat and back support modules, each having a front end and rear end, and each being rigidly attached to a respective end of the central base module for supporting a seat plate and a back support; a seat plate module having a front end and a rear end and being mounted over the top of the central base module for receiving a chair seat; a back rest frame module attached to the seat and back support module and to the seat plate module for receiving a back rest; and a wheel base module coupled to the bottom of the central base module for providing mobility to the chair.
If desired, the invention further comprises a lumbar support module for coupling to the back rest frame module for supporting the lumbar region of a user of the chair, as well as a seat tilt module that can be associated with the seat plate module and having a lever arm attached to the tilt control mechanism for adjusting the tilt of the seat back module.